


ROBINSON（六）

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	ROBINSON（六）

有一次，忘了具体是哪一次，张艺兴做梦梦到自己在舞台上忘词了。不仅忘词了，他还忘记了舞蹈动作，他在舞台中央傻愣愣地站着，无措看向身后的伴舞，可伴舞们无人理会他，自顾自进行着表演。他又看台下观众，粉丝也在为他着急，拼命比划给他提醒，可是太远了声音也太小了，她们急到掉眼泪他还是什么都听不到。他又去看舞台边缘的导演，导演失望地看着他，他心里一咯噔，心想完了。  
梦里的那种感觉一度成为他的噩梦，令他无比焦虑。冷不丁地偶尔就会有一种念头浮上来，我准备好没有？真的准备好了吗？会不会出意外？如果出意外了怎么办？“完了”这种想法意味着真的完了，单是设想就让他感到绝望恐惧。而这种担忧，会变形成不同的相貌出现在他生活工作的每一个角落，出现时从不打招呼，如影随形，每发现一个脆弱的时刻，便狠狠击打他的痛点。  
年纪还小的时候，张艺兴曾懵懂热血地因为压力而感到兴奋，觉得自己可以在压力的催促下爆发出更多的力量和耐心，可他从未料到，压力会寄生成为他的一部分，分不清是谁不愿意放过谁，像亲手养大的疾病，悉心病态灌溉着它不健康的样子。  
跟肖亭第一次以合约关系见面的时候，张艺兴那天以为自己要死了。他全程都恐惧到失去意识，所有行为和反应都不受指挥，他甚至不清楚自己到底在害怕什么。回到家后他自己躺在床上，关了灯，在黑暗里去分辨自己的感受，他觉得整个身体都好像空了一块，那块空白是令他害怕的源头。他不认可自己的行为，可他却依然去做了，他在自虐，杀死了自己的一部分，他因愧疚和负罪感而无法面对自己。  
他睁眼到天亮，终于想到解决的办法——把被杀掉的那部分自己丢掉，留下的还是张艺兴。所有的不应该和罪名都抛给那个坏的张艺兴，反正他病了，他一点都不好，他应该被割掉。  
坏的张艺兴可以不听话，可以不乖，可以任性地跑去肖亭身边；可是坏的张艺兴又很听话，很乖，赖在肖亭身边，让做什么都可以。这真矛盾，他不愿意去想。而好的张艺兴呢，好的张艺兴努力工作锻炼，严格要求自己、控制自己，精力旺盛，创造力也惊人。好的张艺兴无可挑剔，是很多人喜欢满意的样子，只要他努力一点，一切都不会有什么改变。  
他必须再努力一点。

肖亭走了之后，张艺兴去了一趟别墅。  
这虽然是肖亭的房子，但肖亭也并不是总是住在这里。上一次张艺兴离开这里的时候下唇上带了一个伤痕，上车之后，助理被吓了一跳，但没敢说他什么。张艺兴很平静地找他要了一个创可贴，把伤口挡住了，心想只是红肿，一两天应该就能下去。可他随即后知后觉地察觉到自己的平静，被自己的反应吓了一跳。  
随后而来的恼怒与其说是介意肖亭越线，不如说是在对自己生气。他不再联系肖亭了，更像是在惩罚自己。  
几个月没来，房子里依然保持得很干净，很整洁。这里有许多张艺兴的物品，他备用的内衣和衬衫，他喜欢的沐浴露和洗发水；他的杯子被细心地倒扣过来，和肖亭的放在一起。他之前用的那把牙刷已经被换掉了，肖亭拿了支新的放在原处，还没有拆，大概是怕落灰，不知道他什么时候会来。  
张艺兴在房子里待了一会儿，便走了。

隔天是个周一。他要去参加一个电视台节目的录制彩排，节目单冗长，可他还是早早到了，做完妆发之后就在休息室练习。中途听说某位相熟的前辈也来了，想找他打个招呼，张艺兴忙放下手里的事情亲自去了后台。前辈对他很好，两人多年之前合作过一次后就对他印象深刻，给过他很多指点。张艺兴陪着老人家聊了一会儿，总觉得有什么目光一直盯着自己，下意识看向门边，发现那里站了一个人，确实正在看自己。见张艺兴的目光投过去，也并没有回避，对他笑了笑。  
这人看起来跟张艺兴年纪相仿，很年轻，但身上有种非常显眼的优越气质，令人难以忽视。张艺兴并不认识他，但出于礼貌，也同样对对方笑了笑。等他和前辈聊完要走时，那人主动走上前来，跟他打招呼：“你好，我叫齐越。”  
“你好。”张艺兴客气回应，齐越又道：“我们之前见过一面。还记得吗？”  
张艺兴表情茫然，在对方的提醒和讲述之下，缓慢回忆起，上次参加代言活动，当时肖亭身边站了一个人，那个人看了他一眼，他当时并没有在意。  
“我来这里谈点事情，没想到看到你也在。其实上次见面我就想要你的联系方式，可是你走得太快了，没给我这个机会。”对方说得很轻松，好像这是再自然不过的事情一般，张艺兴却已经不打算再聊下去了。他不是什么都不懂的新人，正准备打断他说自己要先走了，却听对方道：“本想让肖师兄帮忙介绍一下，后来想了想，还是不让他知道比较好。”  
张艺兴脚步顿住。  
“对了，忘了告诉你，我是肖亭的师弟。当年念书的时候，我们关系还不错。”齐越好像完全没有觉察到他忽然之间的僵硬，或者说，并不在意，继续道：“但是我们性格不太合，没有办法很和平地做朋友。肖师兄这人有点没意思，是吧？”  
他揽上张艺兴肩膀，边跟他说话边带着他朝门外无人的走廊走去，表情依然是轻松笑着的，在外人看来像是非常友好的朋友。张艺兴没有躲开对方揽他肩膀的动作，是因为他也清楚这不是说话的地方，脸上没有反应，可心已经随着对方接下来的话而连连下坠：“我大概能猜到你们的关系，说实话，我觉得你不太像。”两人在空荡荡的走廊中停下，齐越放开手臂，“虽然你长得很漂亮，但给我感觉像上面那个。”  
张艺兴沉默地看着他，表情无比冷淡，没有一丝温度。他浑身都散发出使人生畏的冰冷气场，可这对齐越毫无影响：“肖师兄人不错，就是有点太君子了。你这种程度，需要烈一点的。”他上前一步，逼使得张艺兴不得不抬眼看他，他比张艺兴高很多，比肖亭还要再高一点，但他身上有和肖亭全然不同的尖锐的攻击性。两人靠太近了，齐越审视的目光从他的脸滑到脖颈，赤裸得仿佛在评价，他忽然笑了一下，表情很玩味：“他不会连嘴都没舍得让你用过吧？”  
“你要不要试试我？”齐越压低声音：“我能把你干到射尿。”  
紧接着，齐越闷哼一声，被张艺兴一拳打得脸转向了一边。他抹了下嘴角，出血了，张艺兴下手很重，可他看起来也并没有太意外的样子。  
张艺兴说：“滚。”

助理从休息室出来找张艺兴，正迎上张艺兴独自走回来，忙道：“哥，还有大概半小时，该准备了。”  
张艺兴点点头：“我先去下洗手间。”  
他关上洗手间的门，落下马桶盖，坐在马桶上。他的手有点发抖，手机在震动，有很多消息，每天都有很多消息。张艺兴垂着头，目光落在屏幕上，却像空空地落在空气里。 

他的眼圈红起来，眼泪大颗地滚出眼眶。


End file.
